What If I Said?
by Ariel Ringo
Summary: This is a WillJack story based on the song "What If I Said" by Anita Cochran and Steve Wariner. Please Read and Review each chapter! Chapters 6 & 7 Up! Complete!
1. Will's first verse

****

-Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the t.v. show "Will and Grace" or the song "What If I Said" by Anita Cochran and Steve Wariner.

- This story is based on the song "What If I Said" which I feel is perfect for Will and Jack with a little changing of words of course which isn't really much, I am also going to add the chorus in a couple spots to make it work better for the story, the parts of the song are in italics, after the story is complete I will post the original lyrics.

Scene 1- Will's Apartment

Will is asleep in front of the television, he wakes up and goes to the kitchen for a drink. He takes a bottle of water out of the refrigerator and then notices the time. It is 7 p.m.

Will: 7:00! How did I ever manage to sleep that long?

He then realizes the answer is because like usual he hadn't been interrupted by Grace or Jack. He knew Grace was out of town but that didn't explain why Jack hadn't come over, he then realized that he hadn't seen Jack all day, in fact he hadn't seen him since before his date with Stuart last night. Will put the bottle of water down on the counter and rushed across the hall. He knocked on Jack's door.

Will: Jack

He got no answer.

Will: Jack, are you there?

He had to be there, he started to get worried something was wrong.

Will: Jack, I know your there, Karen is with Lyle and Stuart left this morning to visit his family.

Will turned the knob and found the door was unlocked. He walked into the apartment but didn't see Jack anywhere, he checked the bedroom but he wasn't there either, so he checked the balcony and saw Jack sitting there quietly. He had a very sad look on his face and it was easy to tell that he had been crying. The sight broke Will's heart. He went to him and put his hand on his shoulder.

Will: Jack

Jack: Go away, Will, I want to be alone.

Will: Jack , what's the matter?

Silence.

Will: Jack, tell me what's wrong, did you have a fight with Stuart?

Jack: He broke up with me. He met someone new.

Will couldn't believe it, how could Stuart do this.

Will: Ah Jack, I'm so sorry.

Jack: It's okay, I guess I'm just not worthy of someone's love.

Will: Jack, that's not true.

Jack: It is.

Will: Jack…

Jack: Will don't, okay, I'm not up to it, I just want to be alone.

Will: But Jack…

Jack: I don't want to talk about it Will, besides you wouldn't care to hear it anyway, please go away.

Will: Jack

Jack: Willll

The last thing Will wanted to do was leave Jack alone like this, but he knew from personal experience that sometimes when you heart was broken you just wanted to be alone, he also knew that unwanted company could sometimes do more harm than good.

Will: (reluctantly) Ok, but if you want to talk, or if you need anything come over.

Jack didn't say anything, he just stared straight ahead. Will signed and reluctantly left.

Will goes into his apartment and slams the door violently.

Will: Damn It!

How could Stuart do this to Jack, just toss him aside for another guy like that and now Jack's sitting in his apartment thinking he's not worthy of love, it was enough to make him sick. Will couldn't stand seeing Jack in pain, it tore his heart out, just remembering that look on Jack's face and the tears in his eyes made it feel like someone had crushed his heart into a million pieces. He was tired of seeing men come and go in Jack's life, seeing him get hurt every time the guy he thought was the "one" ended up not being the one. All he wanted was for Jack to be happy, he cared more about Jack's happiness then his own he realized. How could Jack think I don't care, I care more than anything, doesn't he realize that…

Will: Oh my god! I'm in love with Jack!

The shock of that realization nearly knocked him over. All these years he thought he knew how he felt about Jack, that he wanted to be friends and never ever anything more. How could all of a sudden he feel different, he didn't how but he did, and he knew it was true because the thought of Jack made him feel all happy, he was also still pissed off at Stuart for hurting Jack like he did, but he was also a little grateful, he didn't know how he would handle seeing Jack with anyone now. He also wondered, what do I do, should tell him, how would he react? Then a horrible thought came to his mind.

What if I lose everything I have with Jack because of this, what if he don't feel the same and we don't feel comfortable around each other anymore. Will didn't know what to do?

__

We've been friends for a long long time.

You tell me your secrets and I tell you mine.

He's left you all alone and you feel like no one cars

But I've never failed you I've always been there.

What if I told you

What If I said 

That I love you

How would you feel

What would you think

What would we do

Do we dare to cross that line

Between your heart and mine

Or would I lose a friend

Or find a love that would never end

What if I said


	2. Jack's first verse

****

Disclaimer- I do not own anything related to the television show "Will and Grace" or the song "What If I Said" by Anita Cochran and Steve Wariner.

-The words in bold are thoughts, I was afraid they would be mistaken for song lyrics that is why they are not it italics, the song lyrics are still in italics.

Scene 2- Will's Apartment

Will walked into his apartment and said down on the couch after his date with Vince, his last date with Vince, Vince had broken up with him cause he said Will wasn't into the relationship which was absolutely true. Will loved Jack, he was sure of it now and he had wanted to break up with Vince since he realized, but he had too much on his mind to figure out how to do it, he was glad Vince had taken care of it for him. Will had had a miserable week, all he'd done was worry about Jack, he hadn't seen much of him this week, he had tried numerous times to talk to him, but every time Jack would plead with him to leave him alone saying he didn't want to talk about it, Will couldn't believe how upset Jack was, he knew he had been dumped but it was unlike Jack to stay unhappy for so long, usually he would create a big dramatic scene, but by the next night he would be at a gay bar picking up a one night stand. Jack had told him that Stuart met someone else but Will couldn't help feeling that there was more to it than that, something that Jack didn't want him to know and that is why he didn't want to talk about it, at least with him. It was driving Will absolutely crazy.

What would Jack want to keep from him, didn't he know he could tell him anything, he loved him. Will was also worried because he hadn't decided what to do about his newfound feelings for Jack, life had become very difficult for Will Truman.

Scene 3- Will's Apartment

Will was sitting at his table eating breakfast when Jack walked in.

Jack: Hey Will!

Will: Jack! Hey!

Will jumped up from the table grabbed Jack by the arm and sat him down at the table.

Will: Sit down. Eat (he puts his bowl of cereal in front of Jack.)

Will stands behind Jack.

Jack: isn't this yours?

Will: I'm not hungry anymore. 

Jack: so what's new?

****

I'm in love with you

Will: Nothing, how are you, I've been so worried about you this week.

Jack: I know, that's why I came over, I feel great now.

Will: That's wonderful.

Jack: Yeah, and you know why?

Will: Why?

Jack: cause I'm meeting Stuart for lunch today!!!

Will: Oh

Jack: Yeah, he called and said he wanted to talk to me, isn't that great?

****

No, I don't know if I will be able to handle seeing you and Stuart.

Will: Yeah…that's….great.

Jack: Is something the matter Will?

Will: No, I'm happy for you, really, I am.

Jack: you seem blue,

Will: I'm fine.

Jack: We'll with any luck by tonight, we'll both have boyfriends again!!! Yay!!!

Jack claps his hands.

Will: Huh?

Jack: Ya know, me and Stuart, you and Vince!

Will: Actually Vince and I broke up.

Jack: What! Why? 

Will: He said I wasn't into the relationship.

Jack: You not into a relationship! That's crazy!

****

Not as crazy as you think

Will: It doesn't matter, anyway, I wanted out

Jack: Why, he was so hot and perfect

Will: I know

****

But he's not you.

Scene 4- Jack's Apartment.

Jack walked into his apartment in shock, he couldn't believe what he had just heard, Will and Vince had seemed to hit it off so well, what had happened the last week he had spent wallowing in his misery. He sat down on the conch and started thinking of what could have happened between Vince and Will, he couldn't understand it, but what was even more confusing was that he hadn't thought of Stuart since he'd heard and he had spent the large part of the week thinking about Stuart and what Stuart had told him someone said which was the real reason Stuart had broke up with him, but he would never tell Will that…Will, he hated seeing Will so unhappy, he had wanted so bad to take Will in his arms and comfort him, but he was afraid if he had the feelings that he had once felt for Will would come back and then he realized that they had never left.

Jack: Oh my god, I still love Will, I've always loved Will and…I always Will.

Great, just great, Stuart finally wanted him back and he discovered that he still loved Will, what had made him realize that all of a sudden he wondered to himself, but he knew, when he had talked to Will earlier, he could hear the hurt in his voice and see the pain on his face and it had anguished him more than his own pain had, it was the same Will he had felt when Michael dumped Will all those years ago, it was the first time he has seen Will that hurt since then and it hurt just as bad as it did then. He thought his feelings had gone away, but they hadn't and he didn't know what to do, he wanted to tell Will his feelings, but Will had always made it known how he felt about him, they were meant to be girlfriends he always said not boyfriends, nothing could have happened to make him change his mind could it?

__

You tell your story

It sounds a bit like mine

It's the same old situation

It happens every time

Can't we see

Oh maybe you and me

Is what's meant to be

Or do we disagree

Oh , what if I told you

What if I said

That I love you

How would you feel

What would you think

What would we do

Do we dare to cross that line

Between your heart and mine

Or would I lose a friend

Or find a love that would never end

What if I said


	3. Will's Second Verse

****

-Disclaimer- I do not own anything related to the television show "Will and Grace"

-The words in bold are the characters thoughts.

-I am sorry I haven't updated this fic in so long, I promise it will be done very soon, as I am determined to finish it within the next couple of days, I hate when I read fics and they never get finished so I don't want to do that to anybody. Thanks for you patience and here is the next chapter finally…

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!

Scene 5

Jack was sitting on his couch thinking about what was going on when suddenly there was a knock on his door and he heard someone calling him. It was Stuart.

Stuart: Jack, Jack are you there?

Jack gets up and answers the door.

Jack gets up and answers the door. Stuart walks in.

Stuart: Jack, I was worried when you didn't show up at the restaurant, is everything okay?

Jack looked at the clock and was surprised to see that it was already 3:00, he didn't realize how much time had passed while he was sitting and trying to figure things out.

Jack: I'm sorry Stuart, I fell asleep on the couch, I didn't realize what time it was.

Stuart: That's okay, as long as your alright, listen I wanted to talk to you, I am so sorry for what I said, I don't want to be broken up, I shouldn't have believed what someone else told me, can we start over?

Jack: Stuart I'll have to think about that.

Stuart: Of course, take all the time you'll need, I'll be at my apartment when your ready to talk.

Jack: Okay,

Stuart: I really am sorry.

Jack: I know, I'll call you.

Stuart: Bye

Jack: Goodbye.

Stuart leaves.

Jack didn't know what to do. He knew that he loved Will and that he wanted to be with him, but he was sure that Will didn't want him, after all he has told him numerous times and if he changed his mind he surely would have told him, wouldn't he? Jack didn't know what to do, he didn't want to take the risk of losing Will by expressing his feelings, but he didn't know how he could keep them a secret, eventually Will would get suspicious when Jack didn't fall in love with someone else, wait a second, that was it, he could get back with Stuart and Will would never suspect anything and he and Will would be best friends forever, but Jack wasn't sure if he could just be friends with Will now and have to watch him date other men and settle down with a guy who wasn't him, also it wouldn't be fair to Stuart, to led him on and make him believed he loved him when he didn't, Stuart's friend was right when she told Stuart she thought he was in love with Will, Jack knew he had to figure out what to do soon, he decided to go talk to Will and find out how he feels.

Scene 6- Will's Apartment

Jack walked into Will's apartment and went directly to Will watching television.

Jack: Why did you and Vince break up?

Will: What?

Jack: Why did you and Vince break up?

Will: I told you he didn't think I was into the relationship.

Jack: Why weren't you into the relationship?

Will: I never said I wasn't.

Jack: So you were into the relationship?

****

No

Will: Yes

Jack (disappointed) Oh…well why did he think you weren't?

Will: I don't know, why are you so curious?

Jack: I'm uh…just trying to be a good friend, I mean I know you like to talk things through and I know Grace isn't here, where is she again?

Will: Some convention for interior designers.

Jack: Oh that's right, her and Karen went.

Will: Yeah

Jack: Well, I just came to check on you and see if you wanted to talk which you obviously don't, so I'll go, I have an important phone call to make.

Scene 7- Jack's Apartment

Jack walked into his apartment and called Stuart. He got the machine.

Jack: Hey Stuart, it's me Jack, I've thought about it and I've decided I want to be with you, please call me.

20 minutes later the phone rang. Jack picked it up.

Stuart: Hey Jack, I'm sorry I wasn't hope, I had to grab something from the store, did you really mean what you said?

No

Jack: Yes, I did Stuart

Stuart: Your not in love with Will?

Yes I am.

Jack: No, of course not, that was a phase back in high school.

Stuart: Your sure about that?

Jack: Yes Stuart, don't you trust me?

Stuart: I'm sorry of course I do.

****

Well you shouldn't

Jack: You want to come over and talk?

Stuart. I would like that.

Jack: Okay see you in a bit.

Stuart: Love you.

Jack: Goodbye.

Maybe I can learn to love you.

Scene 8- Jack's Apartment.

Jack let Stuart into his apartment. Stuart immediately wrapped his arms around Jack. Jack meanwhile was staring at his door.

Stuart: I missed you.

Stuart noticed that Jack didn't hug back or tell him he missed him and that he was staring at the door.

Stuart: Jack, what's wrong?

Jack: Nothing.

Stuart: Your lying I can tell.

Jack: I'm not.

Stuart: Then tell me you love me.

Jack: Stuart

Stuart: oh my god

Jack: What?

Stuart: You do love Will, I can see it in your eyes and that's why you keep looking at the door.

Jack: No it's not.

Stuart: Prove it.

Jack was shocked.

Jack: What?

Stuart: Prove to me you don't love Will and then we can get back together.

Jack: What are you talking about?

Stuart: Let's go over there and you can prove to me that you don't love him, by acting like you love me in front of him.

Jack: Stuart, it's late.

Stuart: He's still up, I saw his light underneath the door. Come on, let's go.

Stuart goes out the door and Jack reluctantly follows.

How am I gonna do this? I am going to have to put on the best performance ever, but if Will believes I love Stuart, he will be my friend forever. I can do this, hopefully.

Scene 9-Will's Apartment

Will is still sitting in front of the television, but not really watching it. He has been trying to figure out what has been going on with Jack, he acted really strange when he came in basically demanding to know what happened between him and Vince. He was also trying to decide if he should tell Jack his true feelings, he was very worried about losing Jack forever, but he also wondered if he would regret not asking him, if he said Yes, they could be together forever and he didn't want to miss the opportunity, but then again what if he said no and he lost everything. He needed Jack in his life.

I have to tell him, it is just something that I have to do, I cant carry this secret my whole life and I cant wonder forever what might have happened if I had told him, I want to be with him and if I can be I am going to, I just wont let him cut me out of his life, no matter what he says I will not let him cut me out of his life.

Will got up to go to Jack's when all of a sudden Jack walked in with Stuart, his heart fell to pieces. Jack walked over to him with a smile on his face that Will thought looked fake, but he knew that was probably wishful thinking.

Jack: Will, guess, what? Stuart and I are back together.

He then put his arms around Stuart, but for some reason Will thought he didn't look like he wanted to do it.

Will: That…that's great, how did it happen?

Jack: We just decided we couldn't be apart. We're in love.

Jack gave Stuart a peck on the cheek.

That didn't look like a very loving kiss.

Will: Well, I'm happy for you guys I really am, would you guys like something to drink

Stuart: No, I thing we should be getting back, after all we just got back together, we should spend some time alone.

Will: It's just one glass.

Stuart: I know but Jack and I have been apart a week, we need to make up for lost time. Come on

Jack let's go.

Jack: But Stuart, surely we can stay just a couple minutes.

Stuart: on.

He grabs Jack' arm.

He doesn't want Jack around me. Does he know how I feel about Jack, he couldn't I didn't ever know then and why is he being so pushy, that is not the way to treat a guy you love.

Stuart is pulling Jack out the door, He loses grip of Jack's arm and now Stuart is in the hall while Jack is still in the apt, by the door.

Jack: I'll see you tomorrow Will.

Stuart: Jack!

Jack: Bye Will.

Will: Goodbye Jack.

Jack leaves.

That Stuart, what a jerk! He doesn't love Jack, if he loved him he would let him have a cup of coffee and talk to his friend not him like he owns him.

He doesn't love you, oh it's plain to see

I can read between the lines of what your telling me.

What f I told you

What if I said

That I love you

How would you feel

What would you think

What would we do

Do we dare to cross that line

Between your hear and mine

Or would I lose a friend

Or find a love that would never end

What if I said

I know I made you wait long time ,but I still hope you review, cause I really want to know what everyone thinks of my story and I do promise that it will be done by Friday, if not sooner. Thank you very much for reading it.


	4. Jack's Second Verse

****

-Disclaimer- I do not own anything related to the television show "Will and Grace" or the song "What If I Said" by Anita Cochran and Steve Wariner.

-Again, the words in bold are the character's thoughts and the words in italics are the song lyrics.

-Please Review!!

-Thanks to: Fiddlesticks, Frilly Pineapple, celebrity addict, Sunny, Karens Chanel Sling Backs, Luna Seraph, and Nicole for you nice reviews I really enjoyed them and I hope you let me know what you think of this chapter.

Scene 10- Will couldn't believe that Jack and Stuart were back together and just when he was going to tell him how he felt.

Will: Damm it, this sucks!

What sucks?

Will: Grace!

He runs over to the door and hugs her.

Will: What are you doing here?

Grace: I got bored so I left, anyway they ran out of food.

Will: I'm glad you're here.

Grace: Me too, now what were you swearing about when I walked in?

Will: Your not going to believe this?

Grace: Try me.

Scene 11- Jack's Apartment

Jack and Stuart are watching television.

Stuart: I want you to move into my apartment.

Jack: What?

Stuart: You heard me.

Jack: Why?

Stuart: Because I don't feel comfortable with you being so close to Will all the time.

Jack: Stuart, I thought you were over that, we went to his apartment and I did what you wanted.

Stuart: I know, but I am still not 100 sure I believe you, but I have decided to take a chance at a relationship anyway, because I really care about you.

Don't do this Stuart. It's hard enough already.

Jack: I don't want to move, I like my apartment and Will is my best friend.

Stuart: That's the problem, you'll be over there all the time, things might happen.

Jack: Stuart, we've talked about this.

Stuart: I know, just promise me you will think about it okay?

Jack: Fine, I'll think about it.

Stuart (sarcastic)- Don't sound so enthusiastic

Jack signed.

How am I ever going to get through this?

Scene 12- Will's Apartment.

Will and Grace are sitting on the living room couch.

Grace: Oh my God.

Will: I know, I couldn't believe it either.

Grace: I was right.

Will: Huh?

Grace: I also knew you too were in love.

Will: What? You never said anything before and you always acted like the idea appalled you.

Grace: Of course I did, I knew you would get all defensive if I acted any other way.

Will: I am not defensive.

Grace: Please, you are one of the most defensive people I know

Will: I am not(thinking) anyway, that's not the point, the point is I don't know what to do.

Grace: Tell him.

Will: What?

Grace: Tell him.

Will: But he's with Stuart.

Grace: But he doesn't love Stuart.

Will: How do you know that?

Grace: Because he loves you, I can tell

Will: Really? How can you tell.

Grace: By the way he looks at you.

Will: What do you mean?

Grace: Sometimes I will see him staring at you from across the room with this look of love in his eyes, I don't even think he is aware that he is doing it, but he is

Will: He is?

Grace: Yes.

Will: You really believe he loves me?

Grace puts her hand on his chin and points his face towards her.

Grace: I know he loves you.

Will: I hope so, cause I really do love him.

Grace: I know, so tell him.

Will: But what if he hates me.

Grace: He wont, he couldn't.

Sometimes you have to take risks in life Will, you cant spend the rest of your life wondering if you two could have been together. You said you didn't think he loved Stuart.

Will: But what if he does?

Grace: I told you before, he doesn't , he loves you.

Will: What if your wrong, what if he's in love with Stuart and I go over there and proclaim my love to him, he doesn't believe me and refuses to ever see me again?

Grace: But what if he tells you he loves you too, and asks you to spend the rest of your life with him?

Scene 13- Will's Apartment

It was 6 a.m. and Will had been up all night trying to decide what to do and he had come to the conclusion that he couldn't tell Jack how he felt, it was way too risky and even thought he would never know if Jack would want him, he felt that the chance of losing him was too great and Jack was happy with Stuart. He knew Jack and he knew that if Jack wasn't happy he wouldn't stay with him, he had seen Jack dump numerous one and if he stayed with him it could only mean that he loved him. The only problem was he didn't know how he was going to keep his true feelings hidden. Then there was a knock on his door. He went to answer it and he saw Vince standing there.

Will: Vince, what are you doing here.

Vince: I had the really early shift, I knew you are usually up by this time to get ready for work so I decided to see if I could talk to you, can I come in?

Will: Sure.

He let Vince in.

Vince: Listen, I want to apologize, I should have been more understanding, I know Jack has been going through a hard time and you are a very loyal friend and I should have taken that into consideration. I've really missed you.

Then Will came up with an idea.

Will: I've really missed you too, and Jack and Stuart got back together.

Vince: That's great, anyway I was hoping we could try again.

Will: That'd be great.

Jack will never suspect anything if I am with Vince and he'll be in my life forever.

Scene 14- Will's office.

Will is sitting at his desk when Grace comes walking in.

Grace: so how you talked to Jack yet

Will: No, and I'm not going to.

Grace: What do you mean?

Will: I am getting back together with Vince.

Grace: How can you get back together with Vince, I thought you were in love with Jack

Will: I am, truly madly deeply.

Grace: Then why are you getting back together with Vince.

Will: Because I love Jack, and I am going to tell him something that could cause him to break up with the man he loves and if I am with Vince, he wont suspect and he'll never leave me.

Grace: He's not with the man he loves.

Will: Yes he is Grace, you know as well as I do Jack's track record, why would be with a guy for more than a day, if he didn't love him?

Grace: Maybe he is trying to cover up his love for you like you are trying to cover up his love for him.

Will: What are the odds of that?

Grace: You guys could be together forever

Will: or split apart

Grace: I don't think that would happen.

Will: The operative word is think, you don't know, and I just cant take the risk, I lost the love of

my life once, I won't do it again.

Grace sighs.

Grace: Your making a big mistake.

Scene 15- Hallway

Vince gets off the elevator and walks towards Will's door. Jack then walks out of his apartment.

Jack: Vince, what are you doing here?

Vince: Oh, didn't you hear the news, Will and I are back together.

Jack: You are?

Vince: Yeah, we got back together this morning.

Jack: That's um…great.

Vince: Yeah, I think so, hey do you want to come in for some coffee?

Jack: okay

Will hears the door open.

Will: Vince, Jack?

Jack: Hey Will, Vince told me the good news, I'm happy for you.

Will: Thanks, um, would you like a muffin?

Jack: No that's okay, I can't stay long, I have to meet Stuart.

Will: Oh yes, Stuart, how is that going?

Jack: Fine.

Wonderful, just wonderful

Will: I'm glad to hear it.

Jack: I really should go.

Will: No Jack, stay for a few minutes.

I don't want to think of you being with Stuart.

Will: I just made a fresh pot of coffee, have a cup please.

Jack: Okay, one cup.

He sits down at the table. Will gives him a cup of coffee and joins him , soon all three of them are sitting there.

Vince: So Will, I got us tickets to a show tonight, be ready by seven okay?

Will: I kinda wanted to stay in tonight, there's a new movie I really wanted to watch on television tonight.

Vince: Will, do you realize how hard it was for me to get this tickets. You cant really want to skip it for t.v. movie, that's silly, besides they'll reshow it.

Will: Maybe in a few years, I've been wanting to watch this for a month.

What is Vince doing? If Will wants to watch a movie, let him watch a movie, besides if I had Will I would rather be alone with him than in a public theater.

Vince: and I've been wanting to see this show for two months.

Will: Fine, we'll go to the show.

Vince: Don't get so excited.

Jack: I think maybe I better go, Stuart wouldn't appreciate me being late.

Jack leaves the apartment.

What an idiot that Vince, he is going to lose Will if he treats him like that, Will deserves so much better and I would give anything to give it to him, I don't know how much longer I can go on like this.

Jack gets in the elevator and pushes the lobby button.

He doesn't hold you the way you should be held

How long can I go on keeping these feelings to myself

What If I told you

What If I said

That I love you

How would you feel

What would you think

What would we do

Do we dare to cross that line

Between your heart and mine

Or would I lose a friend

Or find a love that would never end

What If I said

-There's Chapter 4, I think 5 is going to be the last one and I will warn you know it is probably going to be pretty sappy. Please Review.


	5. Will and Jack's Third Verse

****

**Disclaimer- I do not own anything related to the t.v. show "Will and Grace" or the song "What If I Said?" by Anita Cochran and Steve Wariner.**

**I am sorry that this story wasn't finished by Friday like I promised, things came up that I hadn't planned and it is going to take longer to finish.**

**Again, song lyrics are in italics.**

****

Notes to Reviewers-

Frilly Pineapple- I really like your reviews, nice and long. I am glad you like this story. Yes, they are both feeling awful and I really want to make things better for them, but I don't want to rush the story. I know it sucks, but I had to bring Vince back to fit the song better since in the song both are involved in relationships. As for a sequel, I will finish this first and then see what happens.

Karens Chanel Sling Backs- You are absolutely right! I hope you continue to enjoy my story!

Fiddlesticks-Thanks for the cookies, I hope they are chocolate chip. I will get to the sap as soon as possible.

Slick Pen- I am glad you like this story and the song idea! This story has been difficult to write since each chapter is based on a verse of the song and I have to make the chapter match the verse, but I am doing the best I can. I think the added degree of difficulty is why it is taking longer, anyway here is the next chapter and I really hope you love love love it too!

Scene 16- Stuart's Apartment

Jack walks into Stuart's apartment.

Stuart: Where have you been?

Jack: I was at Will's.

Stuart: Wills? Why were you at Will's when you were supposed to be here?

Jack: Because he got back together with Vince and as his friend I thought it my duty to go over and congratulate him.

Jack stands there with his head down and Stuart notices.

Stuart: I think you should move in here soon.

Jack: I'm not moving in with you Stuart.

Stuart: Why not?

Jack: We've only known each other for…

Stuart: Who cares how long we've known each other, Jack.

Jack: it's too soon.

Stuart: No that's not it, tell me why you won't move in with me.

Jack: Because I don't…

Stuart stares at Jack.

Jack: Because I don't love you, I'm sorry but I don't.

Jack sits on the couch.

Stuart: I know that, I just wanted you to admit it. What I can't figure out is why you even got back together with me.

Jack: Because(Jack starts crying) I love Will so much, and he doesn't love me and I don't want to be with anyone else, but if I'm not Will will get suspicious and find out how I feel and not want to be around me anymore.

Stuart sits next to Jack and puts his arm around him.

Stuart: I don't think you have to worry about that happening. Will is loyal to you, he wouldn't let anything get in the way of your friendship.

Jack: I want to believe that but Will has made it so clear that he doesn't want me to even think of him being attracted to me, how would he react if he knew I wanted us to be together.

Jack wipes his tears.

Stuart: I don't know Jack, I wish I could reassure you that everything would work out, but I don't know Will that well, but I do know he cares about you.

Jack: Your being very understanding and comforting all of a sudden.

Stuart: Yeah, I'm sorry for the way I've been acting, it's really hard when the one you love is in love with someone else.

Jack: I know I understand.

Jack starts to cry again. Stuart looks at him.

Stuart: Vince?

Jack: Yeah.

Stuart puts him arm around Jack as he cries.

Scene 17- A Broadway Theatre

Will and Vince are sitting in the lobby of a Broadway Theater during intermission. Vince is trying to have a conversation with him but Will can't get his mind off of Jack and Stuart together in his apartment.

Vince: So what do you think of the show Will?

Will: It's okay.

Vince: Just okay?

Will: Yeah, okay.

Vince: Why have you been in such a bad mood lately?

Will: I haven't been in a bad mood.

Vince: Every time I try to talk to you you act like I am bothering you and I don't think I have seen you smile once.

Will: Maybe, I just don't feel like smiling .

Vince: (sarcastic) Yeah, because getting back together with your boyfriend is no reason to smile.

Will is getting annoyed.

Will: Look, I'm just not feeling real cheery, so sue me. You can hire me as your lawyer.

Their voices get louder and people start to look at them,

Vince: What is your problem, Will?

Will stands up from his seat.

Will: What's my problem, my problem is that you wouldn't let me watch my movie.

Vince gets up too.

Vince. No, Will, this isn't about no movie, you have been like this all day, God forbid, I want my boyfriend to be happy he's with me, now something is going on, what is it?

Will: I told you, nothing is going on, I've just had a bad couple of days, it happens to everyone.

Vince: Not on the day they get back together with their boyfriend.

Will: Will, you stop saying that, you want to be my boyfriend, but you won't listen to me.

Vince: won't listen! There's nothing to listen to cause you haven't told me anything.

Will: I've told you everything!

Silence comes between them.

Vince: I don't think we should be together.

Will: Me either.

He storms out of the theatre.

Scene 18- Will's Hallway.

Will storms into his building and into the elevator, when he gets off on his floor he sees Jack going to his apartment.

Will: Jack, what are you doing here? I thought you were with Stuart.

Jack: I was, until we broke up.

****

He broke up with Stuart!

Will: I'm sorry, are you okay?

Jack: Yeah, I'm fine, I thought you were going to a show.

Will: I did.

Jack looks at his watch.

Jack: It's over already?

Will: Just for me, Vince and I had a big break up fight in the lobby during intermission.

****

Really

Jack: I'm sorry.

Will: Don't be, we weren't right for each other, he's not the guy for me.

****

You are.

Will: Jack, are you really okay? You seem sort of dazed.

Jack: I'm okay, just lonely.

Will: Me too, want to come over?

Jack: no, I want to get some sleep.

Will: You sure Jack? That's all you want?

Jack: Positive.

Will: Okay, goodnight.

Jack: Goodnight Will

Will goes into his apartment.

**Lonely Jack, I know just how you feel.**

__

Oh, we've both had our share of loneliness

So who's to say we can't have a little happiness

****

Jack's Apartment:

All I want is to be happy

__

And If I found that in you

It would make my dreams come true.

****

-So there will be one more chapter, I know I said this would be the last one, but I just couldn't get in all in there and I think this is a great end to a chapter, the next one will be the last one though and it should be up within the next couple of days. I was hoping to get in done by my birthday which is Oct. 19th, but I don't think I will make that goal. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please remember to review!

****


	6. Will and Jack's Conclusion Part 1

****

**-Disclaimer- I own nothing related to the television show " Will and Grace" or the song "What If I Said?" by Anita Cochran and Steve Wariner.**

**-This chapter has Karen in it, I am not good at writing her so I am worried about how it will turn out, I will try my best. Just to warn you, she is hard for me to write.**

**Remember, song lyrics are in italics and character's thoughts are in bold.**

****

**Notes to Reviewers-**

Frilly Pineapple- I was so glad to finally break up the couples, believe me I was as excited as you! I remember spirit weeks at school, I never got into them either, but I was a Buccaneer not a Panther. Panther by the way is the name of the football team in the movie I just saw for my birthday with the one and only Tim McGraw! I hope you enjoy the conclusion of the story as much as you enjoyed the first 5 chapters and thanks for all of your great reviews, I really enjoyed them.

Slick Pen- Thanks for all the wonderful compliments! I was really pleased with your review! Thanks also for the birthday wishes, I would like to extend them out to you! Happy Birthday! I want you to know that I think you are a very talented thinker also!

Lizzy- I am glad to hear that you will be reading, the more the merrier! I would also like to thank you for the birthday wish and let you know that I will be writing for a long time(at least I hope so) Thanks for the review and I hope you let me know what you think of Chapter 6. Enjoy!

Stacy- Thanks for the compliment and the birthday wish! Enjoy the story and let me know what you think!

Fiddlesticks: Chocolate Chip! My favorite! However did you know? (lol) I am glad you like my story so much! Let me know what you think of Chapter 6 and thanks for the compliments and cookies!

Scene 19- Will's Apartment

Will woke up the next morning and stumbled out of bed recalling the events of the previous night all the way to his conversation with Jack in the hallway. He goes into the living room and sees Grace sitting at the table.

Grace: About time you got up! What happened last night?

Will: Vince and I broke up.

Grace: Yay!! Now you can tell Jack how you feel.

Will: Don't be ridiculous Grace, he just broke up with Stuart, he's lonely and vulnerable and I am not going to taken advantage of him.

Grace: Did you ever stop to think of why he broke up with Vince, I mean did he tell you?

Will: No, he just said they broke up.

Grace: Huh?

Will: What huh?

Grace: Well, it's just that Jack has never been one to hide details, he is glad to share everything,

so why would he not tell you why he and Vince broke up?

Will: He was tired, he went to bed right after he got home.

Grace: Will, I think you need to tell him how you feel and stop making excuses.

Will: I haven't made any excuses, everything I told you is true!

Grace: Well, then your stalling,

Will: I am not stalling!

Grace: Will, your stalling, and I know why, your still afraid , he wont feel the same, and I told you time and time again that that is ridiculous, he loves you.

Will: Grace-

Grace goes and puts her hands on Will's shoulders.

Grace: Will, listen to me, you know as well as anybody that live involves risks, and sometimes you have to take them, no matter how risky they are. You…you can't spend the rest of your life wondering what would have happened,, and don't say you know…cause you don't…you can't be sure that it will split you apart…in fact I'm sure it wont…and I know if you don't tell him how you feel you are going to spend the rest of your life wondering what could have happened, and that's no way to live, you know better than anyone, that you can live your life in a lie…and I think Jack was the one who taught you that in the first place….so just tell him and besides you know that you life is going to be better of in the long run no matter what happens.

Will: I know your right Grace, really I do, it's just that I don't know if I would be able to stand him walking away from me.

__

Would you walk away?

Scene 20- Jack's Apartment.

Jack was laying on his couch when suddenly his door opened. It was Karen.

Karen: Poodle, why have you been neglecting me?

Jack: What?

Karen: Neglecting me? I have been home a whole day and you haven't stopped by the manse so we can go shopping and get people fired, there's this new girl who just had a baby and can't get any support, she's next on my list.

Jack: I'm sorry Karen, I have had other things on my mind and besides that is cruel and I will have no part of it.

Karen: What?

Jack: I was an abandoned child, I don't know what would have happened to me if my mother had gotten fired because of some rich spoiled

Karen: Okay, Okay, I get your point, I'll put her on the bottom of my list geez, happy?

Jack: I'll never be happy again.

Karen: Yeah right, don't play the pity game with me, make me think something's wrong so I'll buy you expensive gifts, I told you Jack, I'm not falling for that again.

She burst out laughing.

Karen: Okay, let's go.

She starts to head for the door.

Jack: Karen, I'm not faking, I'm really upset.

Karen gives him a strange look.

Jack: I'm in love.

Karen starts laughing.

Jack: Karen, I'm not kidding, I've been in love for a long time.

Karen: A long time, you haven't know anyone long enough…you mean Will don't you?

Jack is shocked.

Jack: How did you know?

Karen: Oh, Jack everybody knows.

Jack: They do?

Karen: Well, yeah, honey, I mean do you think we have all be living under rocks, we've known for a while, well everyone except Will, poor girl's completely clueless.

Jack: Wait a minute, if you knew, why did you laugh when I told you I was in love.

Karen: Because, I thought you were going to say you were in love with someone other than Will, now that makes me laugh.

Jack: You should've told me!

Karen: Told you! Honey, you just would have denied it, like you've been doing all your life.

Jack: I haven't always denied it, I told him once and he said we were meant to be girlfriends not boyfriends and thought he thought of me as a beloved family pet, the man I love thinks of me as a pet, and he'll never love me.

Karen burst out laughing again.

Jack: Karen, this is serious!

Karen: Will (laughing hysterically) not in love with you, that's as funny as you not being in love with Will!

Jack: What do you mean?

Karen: You two were meant to be together, and either consciously or unconsciously Will knows that and someday it will happen , I don't know when but it Will and the first step is to confess, so go tell him how you feel and we'll see how long it takes.

Jack: But Karen, what if your wrong?

Karen: Me, wrong! Never!

Jack gives her a look.

Karen: Okay, Okay! But I'm not wrong about this, now go tell him what you have to say.

Jack: But, what if he won't listen.

__

Would you hear what I have to say?


	7. Will and Jack's Conclusion Part 2

****

-Disclaimer- I own nothing related to the t.v. show "Will and Grace" or the song "What If I Said?" by Anita Cochran and Steve Wariner.

-Here is the conclusion of the story. I want to thank everyone who read and reviewed it and encouraged me to finish it.

- Well, the confession is in this chapter, I hope it is all up to your standards and you are not disappointed.

-Please Review!!!

__

What If I told you

What If I said

That I love you

How would you feel

What would you think

What would we do

Do we dare to cross that line

Between your heart and mine

Scene 21- Will's Apartment

Will and Grace are sitting on the couch. Jack walks into the apartment. They look up.

Will: Jack, what are you doing here?

Jack: I need to talk to you too.

Will: I need to talk to you too.

Jack: You do?

Will: Yeah, I was just about to come over there.

Grace: I'll leave you two alone.

She starts to head towards her bedroom.

Jack: Grace, you should go over to my apartment. Karen is there.

Grace: Okay

Grace leaves the apartment.

Will and Jack sit on the couch.

Jack: So um , what did you want to talk about?

Will: Well, um Jack, I've been wanting to tell you this for a long time.

He takes Jack's hands and takes a deep breath. Jack looks him in the eyes.

Will: Jack, before I tell you this I want you to know that I don't want anything to come between our friendship and I never want to lose you, so just promise me you'll never leave me.

Jack: I promise Will.

Will: Jack, I, I love you. I love you more than anything and I…

He sees Jack is crying.

Will: Jack, what's wrong? I didn't do this to upset you, I just had to tell you because if there is even just the smallest chance you could love me to.. Of course I would understand if you don't..

Jack: Will, stop, I love you too.

Will with tears in his eyes: You do

Jack: yes, I do, and I wanted to tell you but I was scared too.

Will: You were?

Jack: Yes, I can't imagine my life without you and I was afraid

Will: Jack, you don't have to worry, I love you with all my heart and all my soul!

Jack: You have no idea how long I have wanted to hear that or how long I have wanted to say this:

__

I've always wondered from the day that we met

What If I Said

What If I Said

I love you Will, more than anything and I want to spend the rest of my life with you.

Will: I want to spend the rest of my life with you.

They put their arms around each other as they cry.

Jack: Oh Will, you will never know how much I love you, how much I've always loved you.

Will: You never loved Stuart?

Jack: No, Will, it was always you, I thought you loved Vince.

Will: I thought I did too at first, but my heart's always belonged to you, I just never knew it, but I am so glad I find out.

Jack: Me too. You know some people will say we are crazy, that we won't make it.

Will: Who cares what they think, all that matters is how we feel, I know it'll be hard, but what relationship isn't.

They engage in a long passionate kiss.

Will: I love you so much.

Jack: I love you so much too.

They kiss again.

__

What If I Said

**The End**

**Well, there it is, I hope you all were satisfied with the end, I wanted to make it emotional, but I didn't want to overdue it and this is what came out, I hope everyone liked it. Oh, and if you are disappointed by their discussion, I am going to have sequel where things will be told in more detail.**


End file.
